


Flowering Love

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Courtly Love, F/M, Fingering, Flowers, References to Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Kaddar and Kalasin on the morning after their marriage.





	Flowering Love

**Author's Note:**

> An amplification of "Most Beautiful Flower" but written to be enjoyed independently.

Flowering Love

“I want to show you some of my flowers.” Kaddar coaxed Kalasin—still in her silk nightdress—out onto their balcony the morning after their wedding. “I plant, water, and prune them all by myself.” 

Glancing at the blooming life filling the balcony, Kalasin smiled, thinking he had reason to be proud of his flourishing flowers. “They’re gorgeous.” 

“These are chrysanthemums.” Kaddar stroked the petals of a potted plant, and Kalasin felt a stirring between her thighs as she wondered if his touch was as gentle yet firm with the flower in the pot as it had been with the one between her legs last night when he had proven a gentle but passionate lover. 

“An imperial flower in the Yamani Islands.” Kalasin was grateful to her sister-in-law, Princess Shinkokami, for teaching her this fact that made her husband widen his eyes in delight at her botanical knowledge. 

“I’m most impressed with my wife’s familiarity with the rich symbolism of flowers.” Kaddar spun her around so that her back was pressed against his chest and kissed her raven black hair. 

“Don’t be too impressed.” Kalasin gasped as his kisses trailed along her neck and collarbone. “Everything I know about the symbolism of flowers came from my brother’s wife, Princess Shinkokami.” 

“Then I shall treat you as a horticultural novice to be initiated into the pleasures of plants.” Kaddar tilted a white blossom down from a trellis overhead and tickled her nose its its petals. “This flower that is itching to make your acquaintance is a jasmine.” 

“It’s very fragrant.” Kalasin sniffed at the flower in her face. 

“Many Carthaki ladies wear jasmine perfume because they regard jasmines as Carthak’s most fragrant flowers, but they aren’t Carthak’s most beautiful flower.” Kaddar’s arm slid around Kalasin’s waist as he boasted, “Now I have the most beautiful flower in Carthak.” 

Achingly aware of how close he was to the sensitive folds between her legs, she asked, “Does the flower have soft petals?” 

“The softest.” Kaddar’s fingers snaked beneath her nightdress and into her folds. “It’s softness speaks to me in a special way.” 

“What does it say?” Kalasin shifted so his fingers entered her more deeply. 

“That it wants to be plucked.” Kaddar lifted her—as he had carried her last night—back inside and onto their bed, where he raised her nightdress without preamble. Before Kalasin could worry about being rushed, Kaddar guided her hand to the buttons of his breeches, assuring her in a murmur, “You’ll undress me and lead me inside you when you’re ready for me. We’ll always go at your pace, my dear.”


End file.
